List of Mary Poppins cast members
The following is a list of current and previous cast members of the Disney Theatrical stage version of Mary Poppins. London Production London Original Cast (December 2004 - October 2005) Same cast applies to Bristol pre-run (September - November 2004) Principals * Laura Michelle Kelly as Mary Poppins * Gavin Lee as Bert * David Haig as George Banks * Linzi Hateley as Winifred Banks * Rosemary Ashe as Miss Andrew * Jenny Galloway as Mrs. Brill * Julia Sutton as Bird Woman * Kevin Williams as Park Keeper/Mr Punch * Gerard Carey as Robertson Ay * Louisa Shaw as Katie Nanna * Tim Morgan as Policeman * Claire Machin as Miss Lark * Ian Burford as Admiral Boom * Stuart Neal as Neleus * Alan Vicary as Von Hussler/Jack-In-The-Box * Nathan Taylor as Northbrook/Valentine * Melanie La Barrie as Mrs. Corry * Poppy Tierney as Annie/Doll * Savannah Stevenson as Fannie * Terel Nugent as William Jane Banks: Charlotte Spencer (until July 2005), Nicola Bowman (until December 2005), Faye Spittlehouse (until May 2005), Carrie Fletcher (until March 2005), Poppy Lee Friar (until December 2005), Kitty Murdoch (March–August 2005), Megan Convery (from August 2005), Amy Cornwall (from March 2005), Lily Blair from (March 2005) Charlotte Steele London Long Wheeler (from August 2005) Michael Banks: Harry Stott (until July 2005), Jack Montgomery (until May 2005), Perry Millward (until March 2005), Ben Watton (until May 2005), Jake Catterall (until July 2005), Oscar Rediff (March–December 2005), Lewis Cornay (from May 2005), Jonny Weldon (from May 2005), Jake Cooley (from August 2005) Ensemble: Jye Frasca, Lewis Greenslade, Howard Jones, Sarah Keeton, Matthew Malthouse, Stephen McGlynn, Tamara McKoy Patterson, Jo Morris (replaced Lisa in July 2005), Zak Nemorin, Lisa O'Hare (until July 2005), Savannah Stevenson and Agnes Vandrepote Swings: Sarah Bayliss (dance captain), Ashley Day, Pippa Raine, Philip Michael Thomas (dance captain), Emma Woods and Andrew Wright Principal Understudies: *'Mary Poppins' - Poppy Tierney, Lisa O’Hare (until July 2005), Savannah Stevenson *'Bert' - Stephen McGlynn, Howard Jones *'George Banks' - Alan Vicary, Tim Morgan *'Winifred Banks' - Sarah Keeton, Savannah Stevenson *'Miss Andrew' - Claire Machin, Louisa Shaw *'Mrs Brill' - Claire Machin, Sarah Keeton London Cast (October 2005 - April 2006) * Scarlett Strallen as Mary Poppins * Gavin Lee as Bert * Aden Gillett as George Banks * Linzi Hateley as Winifred Banks * Rosemary Ashe as Miss Andrew * Sarah Flind as Mrs. Brill * Julia Sutton as Bird Woman * Ray C. Davis as Park Keeper/Mr. Punch * Andrew Pepper as Robertson Ay * Jennie Dale as Katie Nanna * Tim Morgan as Policeman * Claire Machin as Miss Lark * Ian Burford as Admiral Boom/Bank Chairman * Lewis Greenslade as Neleus (until February 2006) * Stuart Neal as Neleus (from February 2006) * Alan Vicary as Von Hussler / Jack-In-The-Box * Howard Jones as Northbrook * Melanie La Barrie as Mrs. Corry * Laura Scott as Annie/Doll * Rebecca Lock as Fannie * Lee William-Davis as Valentine * Sean Parkins as William Jane Banks: Lydia Bannister, Rachel Cunningham, Nicola Bowman (until December 2005), Megan Convery (until ??), Poppy Lee Friar (until ??), Charlotte Steel, Eliza Newman, Liberty Cheesman (from ??), Jenny Huxley-Golden (from ??), Rachel Rawlinson (from ??) Michael Banks: Lewis Cornay, Ross McCormack, Jake Pearce, Oscar Redclif, Ryan Wood Ensemble: Matthew Boulton, Tom Dwyer, Jethro Marles, Stephen McGlynn, Tamara McKoy Patterson, Lucy Potter, Annalisa Rossi, Barnaby Thompson, Kate Tydman Swings: Sarah Bayliss (dance captain), Ashley Day, Lizzi Gee, Rebecca Louis, Stuart Rogers and Philip Michael Thomas (dance captain) Principal Understudies: *'Mary Poppins' - Rebecca Lock, Laura Scott *'Bert' - Stephen McGlynn, Howard Jones *'George Banks' - Alan Vicary, Tim Morgan *'Winifred Banks' - Annalisa Rossi, Rebecca Lock *'Miss Andrew' - Claire Machin, Jennie Dale *'Mrs Brill' - Claire Machin, Jennie Dale London Cast (April - November 2006) * Scarlett Strallen as Mary Poppins * Gavin Lee as Bert Until 25 July 2006 * Gavin Creel as Bert From 26 July 2006 * Aden Gillett as George Banks * Eliza Lumley as Winifred Banks * Louise Gold as Miss Andrew/Miss Smythe * Sarah Flind as Mrs. Brill * Diane Langton as Bird Woman * Ray C. Davis as Park Keeper/Mr. Punch * Andrew Pepper as Robertson Ay * Jennie Dale as Katie Nanna * Mark Faith as Policeman * Chevaun Marsh as Miss Lark * Paul Bentley as Admiral Boom/Bank Chairman * Jethro Marles as Neleus * Mark Meadows as Von Hussler / Jack-In-The-Box * Howard Jones as Northbrook * Lee William-Davis as Valentine * Amanda Symonds as Mrs. Corry * Laura Scott as Annie/Doll * Rebecca Lock as Fannie * Sean Parkins as William Jane Banks: Lydia Bannister, Jenny Huxley-Golden, Rachel Rawlinson, Georgia Russell, Roxy Searle Michael Banks: Jordan-El-Balawi, James Burgess, Billy Edwards, Robert Madge, Lawrence Michalowski, Ross McCormack Ensemble: Matthew Boulton, Chloe Campbell, Tom Dwyer, David McMullan, Scott Owen, Lucy Potter, Annalisa Rossi, Barnaby Thompson, Kate Tydman Swings: Vanessa Barmby, Paul Farrell, Rebecca Louis (assistant dance captain), Tanya Robb, Stuart Rogers and Philip Michael Thomas (dance captain) Principal Understudies: *'Mary Poppins' - Rebecca Lock, Laura Scott *'Bert' - Howard Jones, Tom Dwyer *'George Banks' - Mark Meadows, Mark Faith *'Winifred Banks' - Annalisa Rossi, Rebecca Lock *'Miss Andrew' - Jennie Dale, Chevaun Marsh *'Mrs Brill' - Jennie Dale, Chevaun Marsh London Cast (November 2006 - November 2007) * Lisa O'Hare as Mary Poppins Until 19 May 2007 * Scarlett Strallen as Mary Poppins From 21 May 2007 * Gavin Creel as Bert * Aden Gillett as George Banks * Rebecca Thornhill as Winifred Banks * Louise Gold as Miss Andrew/Miss Smythe * Zee Asha as Mrs. Brill * Romy Baskerville as Bird Woman * Ray C. Davis as Park Keeper/Mr. Punch * Howard Jones as Robertson Ay * Louise Davidson as Katie Nanna * Mark Faith as Policeman * Claire Machin as Miss Lark * Paul Bentley as Admiral Boom/Bank Chairman * Jethro Marles as Neleus * Neil Ditt as Von Hussler / Jack-In-The-Box * Michael Cantwell as Northbrook * Stephen Kirwan as Valentine * Clare Bonsu as Mrs. Corry * Cara Elston as Annie/Doll * Jaime Farr as Fannie * Romeo Salazar as William Jane Banks: Liberty Cheesman, Jenny Huxley-Golden, Ashley Clish, Olivia Griffiths, Sarah Mansfield, Jordana Belaiche,Amy Palmer, Isabella Sedgwick, Sophie Worsley, Jodie Welch Michael Banks: Daniel Barber, Tom Hunter, Jonah Lees, Robert Madge, Christopher Thomas, Laurence Belcher, Sam Cox, Tom Barker, Ethan Beckley Ensemble: Charlie Bull, Sarah Cortez, David McMullan, Jane McMurtrie, Grant Murphy, Craig Turner, Samuel Tyler, Stuart Winter and Hannah Wooley Swings: Lewis Butler, Paul Farrell, Nicola Filshie (replaced by Maria Ward), Rebecca Louis (assistant dance captain), Claire Rickard and Philip Michael Thomas (dance captain) Principal Understudies: *'Mary Poppins' - Jaime Farr, Cara Elston *'Bert' - Howard Jones, Neil Ditt *'George Banks' - Michael Cantwell, Mark Faith *'Winifred Banks' - Hannah Wooley, Jaime Farr *'Miss Andrew' - Louisa Davidson, Claire Machin *'Mrs Brill' - Claire Machin, Louisa Davidson Final London Cast (November 2007 - January 2008) * Scarlett Strallen as Mary Poppins * Gavin Creel as Bert * Aden Gillett as George Banks * Rebecca Thornhill as Winifred Banks * Louise Gold as Miss Andrew/Miss Smythe * Zee Asha as Mrs. Brill * Romy Baskerville as Bird Woman * Ray C. Davis as Park Keeper/Mr. Punch * Howard Jones as Robertson Ay * Louise Davidson as Katie Nanna * Mark Faith as Policeman * Chevaun Marsh as Miss Lark * Paul Bentley as Admiral Boom/Bank Chairman * Lewis Greenslade as Neleus * Neil Ditt as Von Hussler / Jack-In-The-Box * Michael Cantwell as Northbrook * Stephen Kirwan as Valentine * Clare Bonsu as Mrs. Corry * Cara Elston as Annie/Doll * Jaime Farr as Fannie * Romeo Salazar as William * Claire Machin as Walking Cover Jane Banks: Maddy Allison, Katie Buchholz, Isabella Sedgwick, Jodie Welch, Sophie Worsley Michael Banks: Daniel Barber, Ethan Beckley, Laurence Belcher, Sam Cox, Tyler Fagan Ensemble: Charlie Bull, Clare Louise Connolly, Ross Fountain, David McMullan, Jane McMurtrie, Craig Turner, Samuel Tyler, Stuart Winter and Hannah Wooley Swings: Lewis Butler, Sarah Cortez, Paul Farrell, Claire Rickard (assistant dance captain), Philip Michael Thomas (dance captain), Maria Ward Broadway Production Broadway Original Cast (2006-2007) * Ashley Brown as Mary Poppins * Gavin Lee as Bert * Daniel Jenkins as George Banks * Rebecca Luker as Winifred Banks * Ruth Gottschall as Miss Andrew * Jane Carr as Mrs. Brill * Cass Morgan as Bird Woman * Mark Price as Robertson Ay * Michael McCarty as Admiral Boom/Bank Chairman * Nick Corley as Park Keeper * James Hindman as Policeman/Mr. Punch * Megan Osterhaus as Katie Nanna * Ann Arvia as Miss Lark * Brian Letendre as Neleus * Sean McCourt as Von Hussler/Jack-In-The-Box * Tyler Maynard as Valentine * Janelle Anne Robinson as Mrs. Corry * Catherine Walker as Glamorous Doll * Vasthy E. Mompoint as Fannie * Eric B. Anthony as William Original Jane Banks: Katherine Doherty, Delaney Moro, Kathryn Faughnan Original Michael Banks: Matthew Gumley, Henry Hodges, Alexander Scheitinger Ensemble: Eric B. Anthony, Ann Arvia, Pam Bradley, Kristin Carbone, Brian Collier, Nick Corley, Case Dillard, Nicolas Dromard, James Hindman, Suzanne Hylenski, Stephanie Kurtzuba, Matt Loehr, Michelle Lookadoo, Tony Mansker, Tyler Maynard, Sean McCourt, Vasthy E. Mompoint, Jesse Nager, Kathleen Nanni, Megan Osterhaus, Janelle Anne Robinson, Rommy Sandhu, Phillip Spaeth, Shekitra Starke, Catherine Walker, Ryan Wood and Kevin Yee Replacement Cast Members *Jane Banks: Devynn Pedell (2007), Nicole Bocchi (2007-2008), Alexandra Berro (2007-2009), Lila Coogan (2007-2008) *Michael Banks: Jacob Levine (2007-2008), Daniel Marconi (2008) Broadway Cast 2008 and 2009 * Ashley Brown as Mary Poppins Until October 5, 2008 * Scarlett Strallen as Mary Poppins From October 9, 2008 * Gavin Lee as Bert Until October 5, 2008 * Adam Fiorentino as Bert From October 9, 2008 * Daniel Jenkins as George Banks * Rebecca Luker as Winifred Banks * Ruth Gottschall as Miss Andrew/Miss Smythe/Queen Victoria * Jane Carr as Mrs. Brill * Jeff Steitzer as Admiral Boom/Bank Chairman * Ann Arvia as Bird Woman * Corey Skaggs as Policeman * Kate Chapman as Miss Lark * Nick Sanchez as Valentine * Catherine Walker as Glamorous Doll * Chad Seib as William * Sam Strasfeld as Northbrook Jane Banks: Alexandra Berro, Kelsey Fowler, Cassady Leonard, Alison Jaye Horowitz (2009) Michael Banks: Matthew Gumley (2008), Neil McCaffery, Zach Rand (2008 & 2009), Marlon Sherman(2009) Broadway Cast 2009 and 2010 * Scarlett Strallen as Mary Poppins Until October 11, 2009 * Laura Michelle Kelly as Mary Poppins From October 12, 2009 * Adam Fiorentino as Bert Until October 11, 2009 * Christian Borle as Bert Until July 15, 2010 * Nicolas Dromard as Bert Until August 22, 2010 * Gavin Lee as Bert From August 24, 2010 * Daniel Jenkins as George Banks Until October 11, 2009 * Jeff Binder as George Banks Until February 27, 2010 * Karl Kenzler as George Banks From March 1, 2010 * Rebecca Luker as Winifred Banks Until February 27, 2010 * Megan Osterhaus as Winifred Banks From March 1, 2010 * Ruth Gottschall as Miss Andrew/Miss Smythe/Queen Victoria * Jane Carr as Mrs. Brill Until August 30, 2009 * Jenny Galloway as Mrs. Brill Until November 29, 2009 * Valerie Boyle as Mrs. Brill From December 4, 2009 * Ann Arvia as Bird Woman * Jonathan Freeman as Admiral Boom/Bank Chairman * Corey Skaggs as Policeman * Jessica Sheridan as Miss Lark * Aaron Albano as Valentine * Elizabeth Derosa as Glamorous Doll * T. Oliver Reid as William * Sam Strasfeld as Northbrook Jane Banks: Alexandra Berro (2009), Cassady Leonard, Kelsey Fowler, Juliette Allen Angelo, Rozi Baker, Rachael Resheff, Catherine Missal Michael Banks: Andrew Shipman, Matthew Schechter, Jeremiah Kissane, Ethan Haberfield, David Gabriel Lerner, Anthony Scarpone-Lambert Broadway Cast 2010 and 2011 * Laura Michelle Kelly as Mary Poppins Until March 6, 2011 and From July 19, 2011 and Until Octuber 9,2011 * Ashley Brown as Mary Poppins From March 8, 2011 and Until July 17, 2011 * Steffanie Leigh as Mary Poppins From October 11, 2011 * Gavin Lee as Bert * Karl Kenzler as George Banks Until * Laird Mackentosh as George Banks From * Megan Osterhaus as Winifred Banks * Ruth Gottschall as Miss Andrew/Miss Smythe/Queen Victoria * Valerie Boyle as Mrs. Brill * Ann Arvia as Bird Woman * Jonathan Freeman as Admiral Boom/Bank Chairman * Corey Skaggs as Policeman * Jessica Sheridan as Miss Lark * Aaron Albano as Valentine * Elizabeth Derosa as Glamorous Doll * T. Oliver Reid as William * Sam Strasfeld as Northbrook Jane Banks: Brigid Harrington, Rachael Resheff, Rozi Baker, Sadie Seelert, Kara Oates, and Catherine Missal Michael Banks: Ethan Haberfield, Christopher Flaim, David Gabriel Lerner, Anthony Scarpone-Lambert, Lewis Grosso and Noah Marlowe (beginning December 2, 2011) Broadway Cast Replacement History *'Scarlett Strallen' replaced Ashley Brown as Mary Poppins on October 9, 2008. *'Adam Fiorentino' replaced Gavin Lee as Bert on October 9, 2008. *'Jenny Galloway' replaced Jane Carr as Mrs. Brill on September 1, 2009. *'Laura Michelle Kelly' replaced Scarlett Strallen as Mary Poppins on October 12, 2009. *'Christian Borle' replaced Adam Fiorentino as Bert on October 12, 2009. *'Jeff Binder' replaced Daniel Jenkins as George Banks on October 12, 2009. *'Valerie Boyle' replaced Jenny Galloway as Mrs. Brill on December 4, 2009. *'Karl Kenzler' replaced Jeff Binder as George Banks on March 1, 2010. *'Megan Osterhaus' replaced Rebecca Luker as Winifred Banks on March 1, 2010. *'Nicolas Dromard' replaced Christian Borle as Bert on July 16, 2010. *'Gavin Lee' returned to the role of Bert on August 24, 2010. *'Andrew Keenan-Bolger' replaced Mark Price as Robertson Ay on October 12, 2010. *'Ashley Brown' returned to the role of Mary Poppins on March 8, 2011. *'Laura Michelle Kelly' returned to the role of Mary Poppins on July 19, 2011. *'Steffanie Leigh' replaced Laura Michelle Kelly as Mary Poppins on October 11, 2011. *'Blythe Wilson' replaced Megan Osterhaus as Winnifred Banks in December 2011. National UK Tour Production Original UK Tour Cast (June 4th 2008 - April 18th 2009) * Caroline Sheen as Mary Poppins Until October 25, 2008 * Lisa O'Hare as Mary Poppins From October 27, 2008 * Daniel Crossley as Bert * Martin Ball as George Banks * Louise Bowden as Winifred Banks * Deryn Edwards as Miss Andrew * Shirley Jameson as Mrs Brill * Valda Aviks as Bird Worman * Mark Anderson as Robertson Aye * Ronald Markham as Admiral Boom/Bank Chairman * Kraig Thornber as Park Keeper/Mr. Punch * Christopher Dickins as Policeman * Sophie Caton as Katie Nanna * Jennifer Owen as Annie * Laura Medforth as Miss Lark * Stuart Winter as Neleus * Ian Caddick as Von Hussler/Jack-In-The-Box * Sam Archer as Valentine * Tania Mathurinr as Mrs. Corry * Jaime Farr as Fannie * Rohan Pinnock–Hamilton as William * Martin Neely as Northbrook * Emily Shaw as Doll * Liam Wrate and Chris Gardner as Toy Soldiers * Elaine Gee and Marsha George as Kite Girls * Craig Turner as Kite Boy * David Birch as Messenger Boy * Maddy Allison, Liberty Cheesman, Niamh Coombes, Chloe Jones, Molly Phillips or Isabella Sedgwick as Jane Banks * Charlie Callaghan, Tyler Fagan, Thomas Goodall, Max Griesbach, William Pearce or George Spittle-McGuire as Michael Banks * Swings: Matthew Barrow, Paul Farrell, Richard Jones, Lucinda Lawrence, Rebecca Lee, Holly Dale Spencer Göteborg Production Göteborg Original Cast * Linda Olsson as Mary Poppins * Magnus Borén as Bert * Sven Angleflod as George Banks * Nina Norblad as Winifred Banks * Monica Einarson as Miss Andrew * Mio Netzler as Mrs. Smyth * My Holmsten as Mrs. Brill * Carina Söderman as Bird Woman * David Lundquist as Robertson Ay * Sven Törnell as Von Hussler/Bank Chairman * Sten Pernmyr as Admiral Boom * Lars Hjertner as Park Keeper * Mikael Simlund as Policeman/Mr. Punch * Mia Ringblom Hjertner as Katie Nanna/Annie * Ingahlill Gauffin Wagelin as Miss Lark * Hanna Brehmer as Neleus * Karolin Funke as Mrs. Corry Original Jane Banks: Rebecka Edlund, Rebecca Edvardsson, Maja Lennwall Original Michael Banks: Isak Cederberg, Pontus Edvardsson, Erik Karlsson Ensemble: Cynthia Kai, Magnus Lundgren, Anna Werner, Malin Brandeby, Karolina Krigsman, Pierre Hagman, Malena Tuvung, Tobias Ahlsell, Sindre Postholm, Anette Korre Paulsson, Linda Pettersson, Sara Englund, David Ingham, Robert Sillberg, Markus Liljedahl, Björn Thudén, Tore Sverredal, Isabel Fortes National US Tour Production Original US Tour Cast * Ashley Brown as Mary Poppins Until February 7, 2010 * Caroline Sheen as Mary Poppins From February 11, 2010 and Until February 7, 2011 * Steffanie Leigh as Mary Poppins From February 8, 2011 * Gavin Lee as Bert Until August 15th, 2010 * Dominic Roberts as Bert From August 17th, 2010 * Nicolas Dromard as Bert From September 10th, 2010 * Karl Kenzler as George Banks Until * Laird Mackentosh as George Banks From and "Until" * Michael Dean Morgan as George Banks "From" * Megan Osterhaus as Winifred Banks''Until'' * Blythe Wilson as Winifred Banks''From'' * Ellen Harvey as Miss Andrew * Valerie Boyle as Mrs.Brill * Jane Carr as Mrs.Brill * Rachael Izen as Mrs.Brill * Mary VanArsdel as Birdwoman * Andrew Keenan-Bolger as Robertson Ay * Dennis Moench as Robertson Ay * Mike O'Conner as Admiral Boom/Bank Chairman * Q Smith as Mrs Corry * Tom Shouharda as Park Keeper/Jack-in-the-Box * Michael Gerhart as Von Hussler * Dominic Roberts as Northbrook * Nick Sanchez as Valentine * Justin Keyes as William * Carol Angeli as Glamour Doll * Laird Mackintosh as Policeman * * Abigail Droeger, Aida Neitenbach, Katie Balen, Bailey Grey, Kelsey Fowler, Camille Mancuso, Paige Simunovich, Marissa Smoker, Annie Baltic, and Camden Angelis as Jane Banks * Justin Hall, Christopher Flaim, Bryce Baldwin, Zach Rand, Carter Thomas, Talon Ackerman, Cade Canon Ball, Tyler Merna, Dakota Ruiz, and Reese Sebastian Diaz as Michael Banks Second National Tour Cast * Rachel Wallace as Mary Poppins * Case Dillard as Bert * Michael Dean Morgan as George Banks * Elizabeth Broadhurst as Winifred Banks * Treghoney Shepherd as Mrs. Brill * Blake Segal as Robertson Ay * Q. Smith as Bird Woman/Miss Andrew * Ryan Hilliard as Admiral Boom/Bank Chairman * Benn Atkin as Neleus * Tonya Thompson as Mrs. Corry/Queen Victoria * James Patterson as Park Keeper * Ben Cherry as Policeman/Von Hussler * Emily Cramer as Miss Lark/Miss Smythe * Con O' Shea Creal as Northbrook * Elizabeth Ann Berg as Katie Nanna * Lindsey Bliven as Annie * Paige Williams as Fannie * Sean Patrick Doyle as Valentine * James Tolbert as Jack-in-the-Box/Mr. Punch Ensemble: James Patterson, Benn Atkin, Con O'Shea Creal, Ben Cherry, Kenway Hon Wai K. Kua, Andrew Eckert, Ian Campayno, Jordan Grubb, Sean Patrick Doyle, James Tolbert, Stephen Roberts, Billy Griffin, Tonya Thompson, Emily Cramer, Elizabeth Ann Berg, Lindsey Bliven, Danielle Benton, Kerry Conte, Paige Williams, Genny Sermonia, Minami Yusui, Elizabeth Earley, Annie Petersmeyer * Jane Banks: Marissa Ackerman, Cherish Myers, Madison Ann Mullahey, Julianna Rigolioso * Michael Banks: Zachary Mackiewicz, Zach Timson, Eli Tokash US Tour Cast Replacement History *Jane Carr replaced Valerie Boyle as Mrs. Brill on November 20, 2009. *Caroline Sheen replaced Ashley Brown as Mary Poppins on February 11, 2010. *Laird Mackintosh replaced Karl Kenzler as George Banks on February 11, 2010. *Blythe Wilson replaced Megan Osterhaus as Winifred Banks on February 11, 2010. *Rachel Izen replaced Jane Carr as Mrs. Brill on February 11, 2010. *Dominic Roberts replaced Gavin Lee as Bert on August 17, 2010. *Nicolas Dromard replaced Dominic Roberts as Bert on September 23, 2010. *Steffanie Leigh replaced Caroline Sheen as Mary Poppins on February 8, 2011. *Megan Osterhaus replaced Steffanie Leigh as Mary Poppins on September 9, 2011. *Rachel Wallace replaced Megan Osterhaus as Mary Poppins on December 6, 2011. *Michelle E. White replaced Q Smith as Mrs. Corry on January 20, 2011. *Madeline Trumble replaced Rachel Wallace as Mary Poppins on September 10, 2012 *Nicolas Dromard replaced Case Dillard as Bert on August 10, 2012 *Con O' Shea Creal replaced Nicolas Dromard as Bert on September 10, 2012 *Karen Murphy replaced Q. Smith as Bird Woman/Miss Andrew on September 10, 2012 Netherlands Production Original Dutch Cast *Noortje Herlaar as Mary Poppins *Sophie Veldhuizen as alternate Mary Poppins *William Spaaij as Bert *Hugo Haenen as George Banks *Maike Boerdam as Winifred Banks *Lucia Meeuwsen as Miss Andrew (she replaced first cast Miss Andrew, Marjolijn Touw at the 7th of July 2010) *Yvonne Valkenburg as Mrs Brill *Steve Beirnaert as Robertson Ay *Penny Vos as Bird Woman *Jeannine La Rose as Mrs Corry *Ger Otte as Park Keeper / 1st u.s. George Banks *Bert Simhoffer as Bank Chairman / Admiraal Boom *Yves Adang as Neleus *Marlous Tolhuisen as Katie Nanna / 1st u.s. Mrs Brill / 2nd u.s. Bird Woman *Richard Janssen as Swing / u.s. Park Keeper / von Hussler Australian Production Original Australian Tour Cast † Scarlet Strallen temporarily took over the role of Mary Poppins in Sydney, from October 2011 to November 2011. * Neleus: Mitch Fistrovic * Mrs Corry: Leah Howard * Northbrook: Adam Murphy (July 2010 - May 2011) | Michael Lindner (May 2011 – Present) * Von Hussler: Troy Sussman * Park Keeper: Jack Webster (July 2010 - May 2011) | Adam Murphy (May 2011 – Present) * Valentine: Benjamin Giraud (July 2010 - May 2011) | Tobias Madden (May 2011 – Present) * Miss Lark: Anna-Lee Robertson (July 2010 - May 2011) | Jennifer Peers (May 2011 – Present) * Katie Nanna: Natalie Alexopoulos * Annie: Lisa Sontag * Fannie: Lousie Bell (July 2010 - May 2011) | Erin Kennedy (May 2011 – Present) * Glamour Doll: Chistina Tan (July 2010 - May 2011) | Jodie Harris (May 2011 – Present) * Messenger Boy Liam McIlwain * Vicar: Michael Linder (July 2010 - May 2011) | Matthew Heyward (May 2011 – Present) * Toy Soldier: Justin Anderson (July 2010 - May 2011) | Glen Oliver (May 2011 – Present) * Toy Soldier: Nicholas Eaton * Gardener: Drew Weston * Gardener: Mark Hill (July 2010 - May 2011) | Brenton Wilson (May 2011 – Present) * Kite Boy: Dion Bilios (July 2010 - May 2011) | Scott McConnell (May 2011 – Present) * Kite Girl: Sarah Bakker * Kite Girl: Angelique Cassimatis * Kite Girl: Victoria Rimington * Dance Captain/Swing: Kirsten King (July 2010 - May 2011) | Monica Swayne (May 2011 – Present) * Assistant Dance Captain/Swing: Dean Coach * Swing: Sarah Landy * Swing: Stephen McDowell * New Zealand Tour Cast It has been announced that the Australian touring production will visit Auckland, New Zealand for a 10 week season starting October 18, with tickets available from June 21. Most of the original Australian cast will continue their roles within the show, but replacements have not yet been announced for the ones who aren't. The role of Mary Poppins is rumored to be played by a Broadway actress who has played the role before. Former Broadway star Rachel Wallace reprised her role of Mary Poppins in the New Zealand touring production. It is also notable that all eight Banks children in the NZ run have had prior professional musical roles, either in Mary Poppins (Australian tour), Annie or Love Never Dies Czech Production Original Czech Cast (from November 20, 2010) * Alena Antalová or Radka Coufalová or Johana Gazdíková as Mary Poppins * Dušan Vitázek or Denny Ratajský as Bert * Martin Havelka or Milan Němec as George Banks * Jana Musilová or Markéta Sedláčková as Winifred Banks * Lenka Bartolšicová or Zuzana Maurery as Miss Andrew * Zdena Herfortová or Monika Světnicová as Mrs.Brill * Vladimíra Spurná or Jana Gazdíková as Birdwoman * Tomáš Sagher or Lukáš Vlček as Robertson Ay * Ladislav Kolář or Karel Mišurec as Admiral Boom/Bank Chairman * Lenka Janíková or Hana Kováříková as Mrs Corry * Miloslav Čížek or Josef Jurásek as Park Keeper * Petr Brychta or Radek Novotný as Von Hussler/Neleus * Lukáš Janota or Aleš Slanina as Valentine/Northbrook * Bohumil Viťula or Martin Mikulášek as William * Ivana Skálová or Svetlana Slováková as Glamour Doll *(there are no understudies in Czech production, instead each character has two alternates) External links * Jye Frasca - official fansite of cast member of original London cast * David Henry - Australian Cast Category:Mary Poppins Category:Cast Lists Category:Content